


My one, my love

by CharlieChopzzz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChopzzz/pseuds/CharlieChopzzz





	

Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain was not nervous. He was a dwarrow alpha, a beloved king, he could not be nervous; all he had to do was to walk down the hall, knock on Bilbo’s door, and ask the omega if he wanted to go for a walk in the gardens. Erebor was just starting to recover from the dragon fire and Thorin was sure the Halfling would appreciate seeing how the gardens were coming along. They had travelled halfway across middle earth together, they had fought goblins and orcs, had escaped an elvish prison, and defeated a bloody dragon! Thorin didn't understand how the simple act of asking Bilbo on a date filled him with more fear than anything they had done in the past.

Thorin stood outside Bilbo’s door for a moment; he could smell the omegas sweet scent from here. Thorin knocked and waited; he heard shuffling on the other side of the door, it opened and there stood the man who had been filling his thoughts.  
'Good afternoon Thorin' Bilbo’s whole face lit up as he smiled.  
'Master Baggins, I was wondering, that is if you’re not too busy, or um... would you like to join me as I visit the gardens.' Thorin mentally berated himself; he'd been practising all morning trying to sound confident.  
'I'd love to, just let me grab a jacket' Bilbo disappeared back into his rooms. 

'Ok Thorin, just relax, it’s just two friend taking a walk, no need to panic' he assured himself.  
Bilbo returned 'Which gardens are we going to see? I heard the side garden is ready for flowers now?'  
'Yes, would you like to see?' Thorin motioned down the hall.  
Thorin had intentionally put the Halfling in the nearest set of rooms to the gardens on this floor so that if he wanted to start a plot of his own he wouldn't have far to go; it also meant that the omega had the rooms closest to his own on the royal floor but that was just a happy coincident.

Two guards opened the doors as they drew near, the sun shone through and you could see three dwarrow planting outside. They stood and bowed as the pair entered the gardens, most of the dwarrow that had returned to the mountain knew of the omega Halfling that had helped return Erebor to them, they treated him as they did any member of the company. 

Thorin went to the nearest gardener, 'We have come to see how this garden is progressing, Master Baggins is especially interested in the types of flowers that are to be planted here' The dwarrow began explaining to Bilbo which plants had been chosen, Thorin watched as the Halfling talked about which plants would grow well together. The sun shone through Bilbo’s hair as he spoke, it was the most amazing colour like honey and gold. His face in profile was beyond beautiful, especially now as he talked about something he was passionate about; he really was a beautiful omega but what Thorin liked most was his wit and ability, Thorin couldn't help but think Bilbo would make an excellent consort. When the plans for the garden had been discussed in length Thorin and Bilbo went to sit on the bench far enough away from the working dwarrow so as not to be overheard.

They sat and shared Bilbo’s pipe in the fading sunlight talking about the restorations, as the last few bits of sunlight left the sky Thorin turned to Bilbo.  
'Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, I can ask the kitchen to prepare a meal, we could eat in my private dining room?... unless you already have plans that is'  
Bilbo smiled up at him 'Dinner sound like a wonderful idea' 

Dinner had gone well, Thorin had escorted Bilbo back to his rooms and as Bilbo had been shutting the door he had looked back out to Thorin and smiled widely wishing him a good night. Now lying in his bed Thorin remembered how Bilbo had looked in the garden, he thought of how Bilbo had been looking at him while they talked over dinner; he could feel himself stirring as he thought about how he wished the evening had ended. He untied his laces imagining how Bilbo’s smaller hands would work him out of the gap in his breeches; he thought of Bilbo’s full lips wrapped around his large alpha cock. As he worked his cock faster and faster he imagined the sounds Bilbo might make as he rode Thorin. He came moaning Bilbo’s name into the pillow more determined than ever to tell the Halfling how he feels.

 

The meeting was dragging on, Thorin couldn't wait to see Bilbo again that evening; he knew the Halfling was helping in the kitchen today which usually meant there would be some sort of baked treat he would get to try. His trousers started to feel tighter as Thorin thought of the sweetness he really wanted Bilbo to give him, the smell of Bilbo hinted at the sweet slick his body would make when they finally mated.

Thorin was rudely interrupted from his dirty daydream by a dwarrow rushing into the meeting room. The dwarrow bowed hastily then approached him 'Sire, there has been a small accident in the kitchen, Mister Baggins has been hurt' His blood started pounding in his ears and Thorin started to feel a cold dread overtake him, the Halfling, his omega was hurt. 

'We will reschedule the meeting' Balin said to him 'You should go see to Master Baggins'  
'Y..Yes...yes thank you Balin' Thorin stood and followed the messenger back to Bilbo’s rooms, as he entered he noticed Oin stood by the side of Bilbo’s bed. Seeing Bilbo sat up started to reassure Thorin, as Oin and the other dwarrow left they shut the door.

'It's really not all that bad Thorin, I'm sure it wasn't worth dragging you all the way up here, I've got a small cut on my hand that’s all' Bilbo was trying to calm him; Thorin slowly walked to the side of Bilbo’s bed.  
'I was so worried, they said you were hurt' Thorin looked into Bilbo’s sky blue eyes 'I thought I'd waited too long, that I'd missed my chance'  
'I'm...I'm not sure I understand' Bilbo looked confused.  
'Bilbo. I love you; I have for a long time. I thought I'd tell you after we took back the mountain but I was injured, and then we started spending more time together and I didn't want to ruin our friendship; but I can't not tell you anymore. I love you.'  
Bilbo looked as if he may cry 'Well that’s a relief' he laughed 'I've been trying to figure out a way to court you for months now' 

Thorin sat on the edge of Bilbo’s bed and embraced him; he pulled back slightly and looked in the omegas eyes waiting for his permission. Bilbo lunged forward and kissed Thorin with a passion that surprised the king. As they kissed Thorin’s hands roamed Bilbo’s back pulling him closer. When they parted they were both grinning like tweens 'Perhaps you'd like to have dinner with me again' Thorin asked  
'We can eat in front of the fire' Bilbo suggested.

The next few days passed by with heated kisses and shared meals, every glance and touch now filled with intent. It was about a week later when he received a note from Bilbo telling him that he would be unavailable for the next few days, it was his first heat since he started courting Thorin, and perhaps he thought it was too soon to share it with the alpha.

Almost a week later Bilbo emerged, he looked the same respectable hobbit that had entered those rooms but to Thorin he smelled delectable, the last traces of heat still mixed in with his natural scent. Thorin commented how good Bilbo smelled and received a playful grin and a shove in return.

Their courtship was the talk of the mountain, everyone approved of the couple. They spent their days talking and holding hands; Thorin put a courtship braid in Bilbo’s hair and Bilbo made him a flower crown that he proudly wore all day, much to the Halflings amusement. When the next note arrived some weeks later Thorin was surprised to find the same message telling him the omega was going into heat, he was about to put the note back in its envelope when he saw 'PTO' on the bottom corner.  
The message on the back had Thorin sprinting down the halls, it read 'you have two minutes to join me or I'm starting without you xxx'

Thorin flung open the doors to Bilbo’s rooms and was instantly hit by a wave of the most enticing smells he had ever come across, it was the same smell as the scent gland on Bilbo’s neck but multiplied tenfold; Thorin was fully erect before he'd thought to shut the door.  
He locked the door behind him and followed the scent to Bilbo’s bedroom, while the scent was incredible it was the sight that greeted him that almost sent the alpha to his knees.

Bilbo was in the middle of the bed, chest pressed into the mattress arse in the air with three of his own fingers plunging in and out of his slick covered hole. Bilbo opened his eyes and saw Thorin standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open, trousers stretched tight.  
'Thorin...My alpha...please I need you.' Thorin stalked towards the bed, he smoothed a hand down Bilbo’s back towards the swell of his arse.  
'Are you sure Bilbo, I would have you in every possible way if you’re sure' He looked down at the omegas face.  
'Please Thorin, I want you... I want you to be my alpha' Thorin let his hand drift lower, until his fingers brushed against Bilbo’s where they worked in and out of his leaking hole; they both moaned at the feeling.

Thorin stood from the bed, Bilbo started to whine but stopped when he realised the alpha was removing his clothing; the scars that spread across Thorin’s chest told the story of how he had survived the battle for the mountain. Once his trousers and boots were removed Thorin stood back to look at his Halfling, he saw Bilbo look down his chest and legs before blatantly staring at his alpha size cock. Thorin put his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder and gently pushed him round onto his back, Bilbo opened his arms to Thorin and the alpha gently settled over him on his knees and elbows. Thorin lent down and kissed Bilbo slowly as one of his hands traced down the Halflings chest; Bilbo pulled back from the kiss with a gasp as Thorin grazed over his nipple. Bilbo looked up to see Thorin smirking wickedly, the alpha shimmied down until he was level with Bilbo’s chest and pressed a kiss over his heart. 

Thorin licked his way down Bilbo’s chest and put his lips around Bilbo’s erect nipple, he tonged and nibbled at the bud as Bilbo thrashed and moaned under him then he continued kissing down towards the omegas painfully hard cock. Thorin looked up at Bilbo and saw his omega watching him carefully while caressing his own nipples; Thorin put one hand on the base of Bilbo’s cock and kissed the tip. Bilbo’s head fell back as he let out a sinful moan.

'Bilbo...can I touch you here' Thorin put one finger back onto the rim of Bilbo’s hole.  
'Gods please... Oh please Thorin...' Bilbo panted and moaned. As Thorin nudged his finger inside of Bilbo he took the omegas cock into his mouth, it was somewhat smaller than his own but pleasing none the less. He had seen Bilbo with three fingers inside himself but Thorin’s cock was quite large and he wanted to be certain Bilbo wouldn't be in pain when he entered him. 

Thorin withdrew his finger and added a second before pushing back into Bilbo’s warmth, he started to scissor his fingers widening the omegas entrance. The smell coming from Bilbo was intoxicating and Thorin had to taste him; the alpha released Bilbo’s cock and pushed his tongue in alongside the two fingers in Bilbo’s arse. 

Bilbo was moaning constantly as Thorin licked and sucked at his slick all the while working a third finger into the Halflings body, Bilbo reached down and grabbed onto Thorin’s hair gently but persistently guiding him up until he was face to face with the alpha again. 'Please I'm ready... please.'  
Thorin withdrew his fingers and lined himself up, he pushed slowly into Bilbo’s welcoming heat savouring every moment. He watched Bilbo’s face as he entered him, the intense pleasure lit up the Halflings face; his mouth hanging open, moaning obscenely. When he bottomed out he paused to make sure Bilbo was ready, and then he slowly dragged his cock out until just the tip remained.  
Thorin pushed back into Bilbo slightly faster, not wanting to hurt the omega; each thrust got harder and faster until they were panting and moaning constantly. Thorin grabbed the back of Bilbo’s thighs and pushed them back towards his chest, he moved his hips slightly searching for that place inside his omega.

Bilbo threw his head back with a loud wail, Thorin smirked down at him and started to angle his hard thrusts so that he hit Bilbo’s prostate on every pass. Thorin’s knot started to swell as Bilbo neared his end, a few well-placed thrusts and a quick stroke of the omegas leaking cock sent Bilbo hurtling over the edge with a scream. Thorin pushed deep into Bilbo’s heat as his knot locked them together, he came deep within Bilbo several times as the omega slowly recovered.

Sweaty and out of breath, Thorin lowered himself to his elbows above Bilbo then dragged them both onto their sides. The alpha nuzzled Bilbo’s scent gland, when Bilbo tilted his head to give Thorin better access; he bit down hard and sealed the bond. The pleasure of the bond forming caused them both to cum again. Thorin released Bilbo’s neck and kissed him 'You are my omega now, my one, my love'  
'What happens now' Bilbo asked  
'Well I'm going to spend the rest of your heat showing you exactly how much I love you, and then if you'll have me, we can start planning a wedding'  
Bilbo kissed Thorin 'I'd be honoured. My alpha, my love.'


End file.
